School Sux
by Bakaperson
Summary: Duo hates school, Quatre's bullied so Duo protects, Trowa helps out as well, Heero is the lazy out of nowhere helper and Wufei protects as well...only, Relena doesn't want that. She wants Duo and Quatre dead and Heero to be hers. what will they do?


** You know what? School was a bitch to me and to Duo so I wrote this for the hell of it and no Quatie kins is NOT going with Duo... it is 1x2, 3x4, hints of 2+3 and 5x...I hav't thought that out yet...maybe Milliardo?**

**Have fun and live life like a party**

** Bakaperson**

Duo sat there, only half an ear trained onto whatever the teacher mumbled about some mathematical equation and such. A wad of hard paper hit him on the back of his head and he whipped around to see who threw it. Relena snickered and smirked at Duo who just sighed and ignored the next few hard wads thrown at this head. After what felt like forever to Duo, the bell rang to Release them from whatever the teacher was still mumbling about, as if the bell hadn't rung. Everyone filed out, all talking and joining their respectable groups. All that is, except Duo, who left all on his lonesome. He walked towards his locker and saw that the door had been dented and scuffed as well as notes and spit wads covering it. He looked at one note and couldn't help it when his eyes scanned the post it notes.

_"Would you like to take my trash home, trash man?"_ Duo growled and crumpled the paper up and threw it over his shoulder. He knocked off the spit wads with his shoe and ripped the papers stuck to his locker to shreds after reading each one. The very last one caught his eyes.

_"Duo Maxwell, please come to the office after lunch."_It said in nice handwriting. He sighed, whether this was a prank or not he had to go. He opened his locker and shoved his bag in and popped out the dent while no one was looking. He slammed it shut again and moved towards the cafeteria. He moved through the line after paying and grabbed a sandwich and a bag of chips. He moved towards the table no one else sat at and started eating lunch. After he finished his sandwich, Relena walked over with her large clik right behind her as well as their boyfriends.

"Hey loser. Eating the garbage again?" Everyone laughed. "Or are you finally eating normal food? Wait, I should tell the lunch ladies that you stole it!" She laughed as did the others.

"Hey, food is food, at least I can stand to eat the bland things normal people eat and blend in with most of the society." Duo said back in a calm tone. Relena snorted.

"Normal people eat good food, not the trash that only your fellow rats would eat! Stupid trash eating street rat!" She growled and threw a book at him. He dodged it and was instead hit by a tray. They all walked off laughing and Duo rubbed his sore forehead.

He grabbed the tray and placed his trash on it before dumping it and putting it on the tray holder. He headed towards the office and went inside. A secretary was perched at her desk with brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. "Yes? What do you need?" She asked in an alto voice.

"A note asked me to come here after lunch?" Duo said with a questioning tone. The secretary nodded and stood up, gesturing for Duo to follow. They walked down a few hallways before they reached the school clinic room and Duo followed her inside and to the next room over where a boy sat with tears on his cheeks.

"This is Quatre, he just moved here the other day and came here today, but, he was bullied by unknown students who called him a girly boy and such. Ms. Noin said that you had to be his little guard until the students could be caught and punished." Duo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to protect this guy? Why me? Why not just send him home?" Duo said and looked back at the boy who seemed to not have noticed that they were there.

"Those are his personal matters that he will not discuss with anyone unless he wants to." She said and looked at the crying boy with soft eyes. She knelt own a bit and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Quatre. You'll have to have Duo protect you, no matter how humiliating it is okay? Your schedule and lockers are the exact same or right nest to each other. Seating charts places you nearby." She patted his head and he sniffled, looking up at her with large puffy blue eyes.

"O-okay." He sniffled and wiped at his eyed. Duo smiled softly, knowing this kid needed to have a comforting shoulder to lean on. He held out a hand and the bell rang.

"C'mon buddy. I'll protect you." He said as he grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him up. Quatre gave him a watery smile and wiped at his eyes again. "Later." He said to the secretary and pulled Quatre out of the office. They were almost to the next class when Duo turned and pulled him into a bathroom and over to the sink. "You need to wash your face or you'll get teased." Quatre looked at him and sniffled. He turned on the sink and started washing his face. He stood there leaning on a corner and waited patiently for the smaller boy to finish what he needed.

A hand covered his mouth and Duo started to turn only to be pinned against the wall with and arm behind his back. He started to struggle but he felt a knife against his throat.

_"Oh shit. Oh fucking messed up gaddamn sunnofa fucking piece of shit!"_He said in his head. Three stalls down, a door opened and Duo was shoved towards it. He heard the muffled cries of Quatre who seemed to still be putting up a fight. And from the sounds of it a good one to. Duo felt his arms tied behind his back and he was shoved onto the toilet. "What the-" He tried to say but a knife was pressed to his neck again.

"You're gunna be a quiet fuck while my buddy gets the cute little blonde." A voice whispered into his ear. A hand snaked up Duo shirt and his eyes widened when the person, man by the sound of it, tweaked his nipple. His whole body stiffened to the new feeling and he felt his face heat. He heard the squeak of Quatre and a thump on another toilet. Duo tried to struggle but the knife pressed hard against his throat and he felt the sting of it cutting his skin. The hand rubbed up against his nipple and Duo's back arched. He didn't know what was going on but it felt wrong. The hand left his nipple and moved down to the waist band of his pants. The Hand popped the button and lowered the zipper before he dove in to Duo boxers.

"What the fuck!" Duo squeaked and he heard Quatre whimper. "Let go dammit!" He growled and started kicking. The hand squeezed his limp cock and his froze. The hand moved up and down and Duo felt his body react to the stimulation. "Stop it!" He squeaked, trying to hold back a moan. Quatre whimpered something and Duo struggled more. The door burst open and a boy with dark brown hair covering one eye came in with Quatre held close to him. Quatre's face was tear streaked. The person behind him started to slide the knife to the right. Duo gasped.

"Put the knife down Derik." The one eyed savoir said. Derik. Duo felt hot rage and embarrassment covered his face. He kicked his foot up and felt it connect with Derik's shin. The hand that gripped the knife loosened and the other squeezed tightly. Duo sucked in a breath and bit back a moan.

"S-stop!" Duo cried out, the hand squeezing to tight. Duo's body writhed and twitched from the odd pain filled pleasure it was causing. The knife moved away from his throat and the hand loosened its grip. Duo jerked away, zipping up his pants and looking in disgust at the man that had just tried to rape him. He kicked Derik, who lay on the floor clutching his crotch, as hard as he could in the crotch again. Derik curled up into a tighter ball and sobbed. Duo looked up at Quatre and their savior and saw that Quatre was moving over and hiding behind Duo now.

"Thank you…uh…" Duo looked at him trying to kill the blush on his face.

"My name's Trowa. Are you okay?" Duo nodded and was relieved that his skinny black jeans didn't feel too tight.

"Thanks Trowa. Uh, why were you in here?" Duo asked and Quatre giggled a bit.

"To go to the bathroom. That's what it's called right?" Trowa rolled his one visible green eye.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that. But thanks for the help." Duo said moving towards the door.

"Yeah, bye." Trowa said and kicked the other boy that had tried to rape Quatre good and hard in the jewels once more. "No kids for you buddy." He said and Duo laughed.

"Bye." He said and exited the bathroom. He moved down the hall and snuck quietly into the history classroom.

"Duo Maxwell! Where have you been!?" The teacher barked and Duo winced.

"Ah, if I said, 'Fuck off it's none of your business' would you take that as a reasonable excuse?" Duo said, hiding the ready to cry again Quatre behind his back.

She blustered and floundered about before she started to screech about going to the office and Duo happily drug Quatre out of the room with him. The teacher stopped him once more when he was almost out the door.

"You will leave the new student behind and not drag him into any of your problems." She ordered. He turned and flipped her off and blew a raspberry.

"Can't. I'm his body guard. Now if you'll excuse me." He said and spun on his heel and left down the hall while she shouted for him to get back to the classroom and such.

"Duo Maxwell!" She screeched again. Duo winced and a few teachers came out to look at the problem. Most just rolled their eyes and shut their doors as they went back inside. Others watched the scene unfold in front of them all. One laughed as Duo flipped off the teacher once more before disappearing around the corner. The teacher screeching stormed into class once again and ordered the students to get to work when she hadn't even started the assignment. Most just sat there and talked the rest of class.

Duo walked into the office and sat down in the seat and Quatre sat in the seat next to him. The principal came out with a scowl on her face. "Duo, come here. You may bring your charge." She spun on her pointy heel and Duo stood up, tugging Quatre with him. The blonde clung to his shirt like a lifeline and Duo didn't mind, it just meant the boy trusted him.

"It's okay, she wont eat you alive, just yell a lot." He whispered comfortingly to Quatre and the blonde nodded, his grip loosening a bit.

They walked into the principals almost empty office and sat in the two plush chairs in front of her desk. She sat behind her desk and glared at Duo. "Duo, I told you to stop insulting my staff like that." She growled.

"Oh come on. Ain't our faults that we got jumped in the bathroom. Thanks to Trowa we still have our virginity. I believe Derik Mellon and Alex what's is face follower were behind it." Her eyes widened. "Don't worry much about it Noin, Trowa was the one kicking their ass, so they wont have kids, ever." Duo smiled and tilted his head to the side. Noins mouth hung open and an eyebrow raised.

"Who would this Trowa boy be? A student?" Duo nodded and she picked up the phone. She dialed in a few numbers and the intercom came on. "Trowa, come to the principals office please." She said in a stiff voice. A few minutes later said boy walked in like it was his house.

"You called?" He said and leaned against Quatre's chair. Quatre seemed to relax and Duo did as well.

"Yes. Did you stop two boys from violating these two boys?" She said leaning on her fists and biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, they wont have kids for their troubles." Trowa smiled with an evil gleam in his eye. Quatre burst out laughing all of the sudden and everyone jumped. He laughed for a few moments longer before wiping his eyes and relaxing into the chair.

"Well, that was odd." Duo spoke up after Quatre calmed.

"Yes, it was." Noin agreed. A few moments later, two boys burst into the office with angry scowls and puffy eyes. They laid eyes on Duo, Trowa, and Quatre and stopped, seeming to lose all of their hot air. "Oh, looks like the two boys that I needed to talk to arrived right on time. I believe you two are already acquainted?" She smiled with an undertone of malice in her eyes. Both boys gulped and moved to stand behind the chairs. "Duo, Quatre, Trowa, you may leave while I talk to these two." Duo's smile became bigger and Quatre looked nervous but followed the other two out. As the door shut she started shouting and growling and Duo waited till they were completely out of the office before he burst out laughing and Trowa smiled.

"I saw that nice little episode in the hall you caused, good job." Trowa commented and Quatre smiled a bit. "I really don't like that stupid teacher anyways, all talk and no teach." Duo smiled and the two brunets high-fived.

"I'm so cute I can infuriate Ms. Marklei by just walking in late and smiling." Duo joked and Trowa laughed. They started walking back to their class and Duo froze when he was a door away from the class he was sent away from. "See you later?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded and Quatre waved as they walked into the classroom where Ms. Marklei was shouting at a student for forgetting her homework. She was a quiet girl who looked smart and as innocent as Quatre with brown eyes and hair.

"Ms. Marklei, leave poor Hilde alone, I caused the mood so go punch a pillow and chillax." Duo plopped down at his desk and Quatre sat down behind him. Hilde turned and gave him a grateful look as Ms. Marklei turned her flaming breath on Duo who took in all in stride. In three seconds of Ms. Marklei's screeching the bell rang and everyone cleared out of there.

"So, see you to your house Quatre or will you get someone to pick you up?" Duo asked as they stopped by their lockers.

"I ride the bus." Quatre looked at Duo and shut the door after grabbing his backpack. "I don't think you can ride on it, it's not allowed." He turned and started walking.

"Quatre, wait up!" Quatre stopped and Duo shut his locker and ran after him. He caught up and they walked towards the bus area together, Trowa came over to them and said his good-byes of the day and started to walk home. Quatre stepped onto the bus and Duo did too.

"Wait, don't you ride a different bus?" Quatre asked as they sat down in the back while the seats were still empty.

"No, I ride bus twenty and this is bus twenty." Duo relaxed and sat sideways on the seat and his legs stuck out on the edge. "My stops second to last so I can watch over you till your stop, unless your after my stop?" Duo looked at Quatre who was sitting with his bag near the aisle and him by the window seat.

"I don't know if my stops last or not, where's Bruam streets stop?" He asked as more kids boarded noisily.

"That's my stop, you get off when I do! So you'll be perfectly safe." Duo smiled but cringed when someone called out an insult.

"Hey trash man! Need my trash to keep your house in place? Is that wrapper from science good enough for you?" One big boy, Milliard Peacecraft, called as he moved to the back and stopped and sat three seats away. "I've noticed you took a bath, your stench is more tolerable from here." He laughed as did the rest of the bus. Duo sighed.

"Is someone starting their special time of the month?" Duo smirked when Milliard's face fell.

"I'm not a girl, I know you are with that hair and body of yours." Everyone laughed and joked about Duo being short and such.

"I never noticed, no one else has made that joke either, you been checking me out Mill bug?" He smirked when everyone became quiet from the perfect burn.

"I think a lot of people have when you look like you do, shorty." Milliard growled with narrowed eyes. "Although it's hard to tell you from boy or girl with all that filth and stench blurring up the picture." Everyone laughed once again. Duo gave up and settled down onto the seat.

"You don't stink, matter of fact, you smell like pineapple." Quatre said and Duo smelled his sleeve.

"Really? I never noticed, must be my soap." Duo shrugged it off and stared out the window as the scenery moved by. _When'd the bus start movin'?_ Duo wondered and just moved his attention to the others who were still making fun of him. Duo rolled his eyes and ignored it.

"Wanto come over to my place?" Quatre spoke up as they turned a corner and stopped. Milliard and a few other rude students got off and they started moving once again.

"Can I? I ain't got anywhere to go." Duo looked at Quatre who's eyes widened.

"You don't have a home?" Quatre looked worried instead of disgusted.

"Yeah, I'm a homeless shelter kid, I live by the dump. That's where my nickname came from." Duo said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Then how come you smell so good?" Quatre was looking out the window with crinkled eyebrows.

"I shower at this really nice lady's house, she likes me and lets me shower and eat dinner there as long as I buy my own clothes and bathroom necessities." Duo opened his backpack and Quatre looked inside. It had a plastic bag full of a few sandwich baggies with deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, brush and comb, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Underneath had a small layer of clothes.

"Oh, well, at least you have a shower. Is that all you have?" Quatre was fascinated at how small his needs were.

"Yeah, all my food is either from school at lunch or the nice lady's meals at dinnertime." Duo pouted. "Though, the lady will be gone the next few days so I might start to stink, so sorry about that." Duo zipped his bag back off and the bus stopped again and more students got off. Now only a few were left.

"Y-you could stay with me at my place, we have plenty of room, most of my sisters moved out so we can have a few live in guests." Quatre offered timidly.

"Yeah, I can do that, though, will your folks be cool with me livin with you guys? I mean, I am just a gross orphan." Duo looked down and Quatre frowned.

"Of course my dad wont mind! Especially since you're guarding me from bullies. He'll think you're awesome!" Quatre sat up a little straighter and smiled. Duo looked up with a happy smile.

"Thanks buddy!" The bus stopped and Duo got up, grabbing his bag and Quatre followed. They exited the bus and Duo followed Quatre as he led the way to his house.

__

"This is it." Quatre said at last as they stood in front of a huge mansion, Duo had no other word for the place.

"You live here?!" Duo looked at Quatre who blushed. "Not to be rude or anything but your house is HUGE!" Duo looked back at the house with wide purple eyes.

"Yeah, we needed the room for my sisters and guests that would come and stay for awhile and then leave." Quatre started walking up the wide gravel path to the large wooden front doors.

"How many sisters do you have?" Duo looked at all of the windows.

"Twenty-nine, plus me and my father makes a family of thirty-one. Oh, and the Maguanacs add another twenty, so we have a family of fifty one with twelve extra rooms!" Quatre said as he pushed open the door. Inside was a sparkly black floor made of reverse colored marble, being dark grey and black with white swirls as well as tables, desks, chairs, sofas, doors, vases and flowers, and paintings, all contrasting with the floor and wall with beautiful bursts of brown, yellow, cream, black and white.

"Whoa, this place is beautiful!" Duo exclaimed as Quatre led him up the staircase. He looked around with wide eyes, trying to take in everything at once. Quatre led him down hallways and up more stairs to large black wood doors. Quatre pushed one open and moved in with a hello to his father. Duo followed in and saw a large pile of paper on a desk and a bunch of plush black leather couches set about the room in a seemingly random pattern, with tables on each end. "Whoa, where's your dad?" Duo asked as he followed Quatre over to the desk. A paper on the top of the stack moved and Duo jumped. They walked behind the desk and Duo was greeted by a slightly rounded man with darker blonde hair and mustache with nice open jacket suit as well as the top few buttons being undone and the tie hanging loosely from one side of the collar.

"Hello Quatre, who would your friend be?" He said down a paper and pen and took off his glasses.

"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meetcha!" Duo said with a lopsided grin.

"Hello Duo," Quatre's father said with a small smile. "how was your day Quatre?" He looked at said person with hope in his eyes.

"Oh, I was picked on and nearly raped," His dads eyes widened to saucers. "but Duo, is being my body guard in classes and, well, everywhere I go in school, as well as a guy named Trowa. He saved us when we were jumped by the bathroom." Quatre's dad seemed to calm down a bit. "Um, dad, quick question?" His father nodded and Quatre continued. "Can Duo stay here? He's a homeless kid and he already gets off at the same stop and stuff and we have plenty of room. So can we?" Quatre said in a rush and slowed down near the end. His father sat back and seemed to think about it.

"Why not?" He turned to Duo. "Welcome to the family Duo." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Winner." Duo said with a smile.

"Oh, we are family, call me dad." And Duo's smiled became wider, if at all physically possible.

"Thanks dad!" He said and Quatre started pulling him out of the room as their father started to work once again. After getting down the first set of stairs Duo stopped moving and hugged Quatre. "You're right! Dads awesome!" Quatre laughed and Duo let go.

"Come on, you can sleep in the room across from mine." Quatre said and started moving down the stairs once more. Duo followed him down several hallways to a large kitchen, Duo guessed.

"I should show you around since you live here now. This is the kitchen, we have a chef here as well as a few helpers for her. She can make anything you wish for as long as it doesn't interfere with meals. If she sees you getting to fat she'll cut you off from treats and desert, so watch what you eat and how much." Duo felt his insides hiss and boo that he couldn't all that he wanted all the time, he was always hungry. Quatre moved back out the doors into a large dinning room with a table that took up almost all of the room. "This is where everyone eats." He moved onto the next room and inside were instruments of every kind kept in perfect condition. "This is the practice room. We have a load of musical instruments. Do you play anything?" Quatre looked at him and Duo nodded.

"I can play a lot of different things, I learned 'em from the different jobs I got. I can play guitar, piano, violin and cello, harmonica, saxophone, clarinet, trumpet, harp and flute." Quatre looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can play all of those? Me and my sisters could only play two or three. I can only play piano and violin, both not very well." Quatre watched.

"Hey, are these instruments kept in tune?" Duo asked he looked at the instruments he could play. One smaller version of the flute caught his eye and he walked over and picked it up.

"Yeah, they're kept in tune so we wont ruin them. Can you play the piccolo? My oldest sister can play it but she doesn't live here. She can play the flute too." Duo put it up to his lips and played a quick scale.

"Heh, this is just like a flute, just smaller and more high pitched." Duo said and played twinkle twinkle little star.

"Really? How well can you play the piano?" Quatre moved over towards the grand piano and sat on the bench.

"I can't remember. I think I can play okay. Tell me what you think." Duo said and came over. He sat down next to Quatre and placed his fingers in a position. He started to move his fingers and a beautiful melody that Quatre had never heard echoed throughout the room. After a few moments of playing Duo's eyes closed and the tune became even more beautiful. Lots of happiness and sadness was gathered into his fingers and releasing it into the piano.

The piano jerked to a stop and Quatre jerked back a bit suddenly and started to fall. Duo reached out and caught him before he fell further than five inches. "Sorry bout that Quat." Duo rubbed the back of his neck and pulled the blonde back up. "I'm not very good am I?" He hung his head and moved to get off of the bench. Quatre grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Duo looked over at him.

"You played that beautifully, I can't even play that good and I've been playing all of my life." Quatre grinned and Duo smiled a bit.

"Thanks." His cheeks tinged to a light pink.

"Can you play anything else as good as that? I would love to hear, if you want to play some more." Quatre said as he let go of Duo's hand

"Yeah, I'll happily play some more. Have any requests to what instrument I play?" He looked around the room at all of the new and unknown instruments.

"You said you could play the harp right? I've never heard a harp before, none of my sister seem to like playing it much so I never heard them play." Duo nodded.

"The hap is a bit difficult to play because it can give your fingers painful blisters if you can't play correctly." Quatre nodded, it really burned his fingers when he dinked around and played a few stings. Duo sat down at the harp in the correct position and started to pluck at the stings, causing a beautiful reverberating harmony and that Quatre thought beautiful. After the song was finished, Duo's stomach growled its annoyance at not being fed for awhile. Quatre looked around with wide eyes in mock horror.

"Where's the loose lion?!" He asked in his mock terror tone. Duo laughed and swatted Quatre's arm playfully.

"Right below my rib cage, he got loose!" Quatre laughed along with the braided boy as they got up and put the instruments back where they belonged.

**Leave comments if you want this to continue, I'm working on Shaodws and Lips but reviews would be nice for the starving muse...**

**Ky (muse) :Why do you starve me so~? Are you so cruel?**

**Me: (swats back of muse head) Stop your grovling, you aren't overly-**

**Muse faints**

**Me: O.O Feed him!**


End file.
